Kouha Ren
|kanji = 練紅覇 |romaji = Ren Kōha |age = 18 |gender = Male |height = 158 cm (5'2") |family = Koutoku Ren (father/deceased) Gyokuen Ren (aunt) Kouen Ren (brother) Koumei Ren (brother) Kougyoku Ren (sister) Hakuyuu Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuren Ren (cousin/deceased) Hakuei Ren (cousin) Hakuryuu Ren (cousin) |allies = Aladdin Magician Servants Judal |enemies = Matal Mogamett |djinn = 1 Djinn |occupation = King Candidate Kou Empire Prince Kou Empire General |affiliation = Kou Empire 1 Djinn |manga = Night 116 |anime = Episode 12 (pictured) |image gallery = yes}} Kouha Ren (練紅覇, Ren Kōha) is the Kou Empire's third Prince, he's a General of the Kou Empire together with his two brothers, Kouen Ren and Koumei Ren. Kouha is a Dungeon Capturer, capturing one Dungeon, and a King Candidate. Appearance Kouha appears as a young boy with an androgynous aspect. He has long pink hair, short in the back and has three braids on his fringe. He also wears a hat with two long red veils and a white chinese-like dress with a pair of shorts. He has two golden bracelets, but his Metal Vessel is his sword. Personality He appears to like hitting his attendants particularly the females. He also has a twisted personality, or more commonly known as yanderu (gore) in which he likes to butcher his enemies brutally and took pleasure while doing it. Kouha also has a nice and extremely caring side to him, especially to his servants. When they were thrown away and left to rot, Kouha came to them asking for magic users. He bandaged them, clothed them, smiled at them, and appointed them. Though they think they are ugly because they have to bandaged up, Kouha tells them that they aren't ugly. Kouha says that it is proof that they have seized their power and paved their way of life, and adds that its charming. This is why his servants love him so much now, and even ask to be hit by him. Aside from that, Kouha is loyal when it comes to his older brothers. He respects them and is willing to support them the best he can. History His mother is different from his older brothers. Plot Second Sindria Arc World Exploration Arc Kouha was first seen on a caravan heading to Magnoshutatt with his attendants when Aladdin joined them. The caravan was then attacked by thieves using Magic Tools and before Aladdin could retaliate, he jumped in front and started to attack them with his Metal Vessel, Nyoi Rentou. He and Aladdin then continued their journey to Magnoshutatt. Soon after, during a diplomatic negotiation with Matal Mogamett, he is informed about the death of his father. He returns to the Kou Empire and follows his siblings at the funeral. Magnoshutatt Arc When Kouha receives the information that the Laem Empire is going to invade Magnoshutatt, he says that Magnoshutatt belongs to his big bro, Kouen Ren, not to Laem. A subordinate asks if he will do something about it, and he says you betcha. Abilities Skilled Swordsman : He has shown some skilled as a swordsman using his metal vessel skillfully to dispose of a bunch of thieves. Djinn Metal Vessel Kouha's Metal Vessel is a big sword he carries with him. Nyoi Rentou.png|Kouha's Metal Vessel KouhaBlade.png BladesLength.png BladesStrike.png BladesCut.png BladesHeight.png BladesStrength.png Nyoi Rentou (Refined Blade At Will) :Nyoi Rentou seems to be able to cut anything. In addition, Nyoi Rentou can change it's length, becoming very heavy and difficult for it's owner to use. Kouha uses this power only in the precise moment that he needs it. Stats Relationships Trivia *His name means Red Supremacy in Japanese, or Red Tyrant in Chinese. *Kouha has the same age as his sister Kougyoku Ren. *Kouha likes beauty. *His type is the individualistic type woman. *He has a complex because his mother is different from his older brothers, he thinks it's a slight weakness. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:King Candidate Category:Kou Empire